evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Captures and Kidnapping
In any story, there comes a time when the villain captures or kidnaps someone (usually the hero, heroine, or someone he/she cares about). He or she does it for these reasons: *To use as bait or lure the hero/heroine into his or her trap. *To use as a slave. *To demand a ransom. *To demand someone's obedience. *In the case of the heroine, to marry against her will. *To feed or sacrifice to a god or a monster. *To force the police not to follow him or her. *In the case of predators or monsters, to devour someone. Not all villains can do that, but when the antagonist abducts or captures someone, it can quite raise the stakes. Noteworthy examples are alien abductions, Captain Hook's kidnapping of the Darling children, and Lo Pan capturing Miao Yin and Gracie Law to marry/wed and sacrifice. Examples *Captain Hook: kidnaps the Darling children and the Lost Boys to lure Peter Pan to his doom. In Return to Never Land, he does this to Jane for the same reason. *Quasimodo Wilson: kidnaps Jonathan to add human meat to his recipes. *Mother Gothel: kidnaps Rapunzel as a baby to use her magic hair to restore her youth. *Ursula: kidnaps Ariel to use as bait to bring down King Triton. *Ruber: kidnaps Lady Juliana to use in his plan to break into Camelot and usurp King Arthur and captures Kayley to use as a pawn. *Raditz: kidnaps his younger brother Goku's son, Gohan *Muska: captures Sheeta to use her in his plan to obtain the aetherium crystal. *Thrax: kidnaps Leah Estrogen to force the police not to follow him or else he will kill her. *David Lo Pan: Kidnaps Miao Yin and Gracie Law to marry them and obtain their blood so he can become mortal. *Taurus Bulba: kidnaps a young orphaned girl, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer in order to attempt to gain the access code to the Waddlemeyer Ramrod invented by her late grandfather, Professor Waddlemeyer *King Goobot: abducts the adults of Retroville to sacrifice to the goddess Poultra. *Megavolt *Tin, Pan and Alley: kidnap Jerry Mouse while fleeing from the Twisted Lip bar with the diamond in tow *Carface Carruthers: Kidnaps Anne-Marie for profit. *Butch and Cassidy: kidnap Professor Oak on the orders of Dr. Namba *Metal Sonic *Captain Gutt takes Manny's family hostage, stating that Manny took everything he had from him and the evil captain intended to do the same. *Sideshow Bob: kidnaps Bart Simpson while fleeing from the Springfield Police and the Air Force *Datamon *Bushroot: kidnaps Dr. Rhoda Dendron from the University, to transform her into a half-plant creature like himself so that she will become his bride and the cover girl on the Lawn and Garden Magazine *Lord Voldemort: Takes Harry Potter prisoner when he makes his first appearance. *Overgrowth *Negaduck: Kidnaps Darkwing Duck's girlfriend, Morganna Macawbre, to use her in his evil scheme in his diamond smuggling operation and attempt to lure her back into life of crime *'Miles Quaritch:' Takes Jake Sully captive when learning that he was helping the Na'vi race. *Steelbeak *Quackerjack: kidnaps Darkwing Duck's adoptive daughter, Gosalyn Mallard while making a quick getaway during a box office robbery *'Jafar': captures Aladdin to keep him from foiling his plot to marry Jasmine and become Sultan. Then, he kidnaps Jasmine to make her his slave. *General Mandible: kidnaps Princess Bala to keep her from warning Z and the queen about his plan. *Dr. Claw: Kidnaps Penny in the series and the second film. *Jessie, James and Meowth (Team Rocket Trio): kidnap Ash Ketchum's Pikachu multiple times *Bugsy Them kidnaps Colleen Barker for ransom. *Shredder: kidnaps Splinter's daughter, Karai and raises her as his own daughter. *'Professor Ratigan': Kidnaps Hiram Flaversham to help him with his plot to usurp the Mouse Queen. Later, he kidnaps Olivia to use as a pawn. *'Darth Vader': Kidnaps Princess Leia to force her to reveal the whereabouts of the plans. *'Kylo Ren:' Captures Poe Dameron in a bid to gain the map to Luke Skywalker, then captures Rey to obtain information. *'Sloan Blackburn: '''Kidnaps Tally for money, setting the plot in motion. *'Plankton: In "Welcome to the Chum Bucket," he kidnaps SpongeBob SquarePants to use as a slave. *'Azula: '''She kidnaps Katara to lure Aang into her trap. *Balthazar Bratt: Kidnaps Margo, Edith, Agnes, and Lucky in his getaway jet Quotes Gallery '''NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1612.jpg|Percival McLeach kidnapping Cody. Mother Gothel kidnapping baby Rapunzel.png|Mother Gothel kidnapping baby Rapunzel. Ruber capturing Kayley to use as a pawn.png|Ruber capturing Kayley and snatching the sword Excalibur. Ursula kidnapping Ariel.png|Ursula nabbing Ariel. Dag kidnapping the hens and rising to power.jpg|Dag kidnapping the hens. Sykes tying Jenny up.jpg|Sykes kidnapping Jenny and tying her up in his office. Thrax_takes_Leah_Hostage.jpg|Thrax holding Leah Estrogen hostage. Troy_kidnaps_Cordelia.png|Troy kidnapping Cordelia. Muska capturing Sheeta.png|Muska kidnapping Sheeta. Zoe munknapping Jeanette to force her to retrieve treasure.jpg|Zoe chip-napping Jeanette to force her to retrieve treasure from a cave. Hoodwinked Boingo Traps Red.jpg|Boingo trapping bound and gagged Red into a dynamite-filled cab. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8326.jpg|Nigel birdnapping Jewel. The_Marauder_electrocuting_Celebi_with_his_Spiderbot_claw.gif|Iron-Masked Marauder snatching and electrocuting Celebi. Thunderclap kidnaping Spot from Arlo.jpg|Thunderclap kidnapping Spot from Arlo. Quasimodo kidnapping Jonathan.png|Quasimodo Wilson kidnapping Johnny. Captain Gutt holding Ellie and Peaches hostage.png|Captain Gutt holding Manny's family hostage. Zero kidnaped Amy Rose.png|Zero kidnapping Amy Rose. Lyric kidnaped Amy Rose.jpeg|Lyric kidnaps Amy Rose. Blue_Diamond's_Grin.png|Blue Diamond kidnapping Greg Universe. Taurus Bulba kidnapping Gosalyn Waddlemeyer.jpeg|Taurus Bulba kidnapping Gosalyn Waddlemeyer. External Links *The Kidnapper on TV Tropes. Category:About Villains Category:Crimes Category:Conflicts Category:Oppression Category:Villainous Events